


Research

by believeitgirl



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Masterbation, Superwolf, come on Dean, let's screw with Dean!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeitgirl/pseuds/believeitgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet about just how much a little shit Stiles is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

"Hey, hey," Stiles purred as he slid across the bed seductively to where Dean was sitting cross-legged on the floor, typing away on Stiles’ laptop.

Doing ‘research’.  

"What do you want Stiles? Can’t you see I’m working?" Dean looked over and glared at the kid for interrupting him. 

"Working, huh?" Stiles plucked his laptop out of Dean’s lap, Dean scrambling to get it back but Stiles rolled over to the other side of the bed and whistled when he saw what was on the screen. “Those busty hot Asian babes need a lot of work, don’t they?” 

He looked back over to Dean, who was now standing up, and saw the strain of his jeans and the feint blush on his face. Stiles’ licked his lips at the sight. 

"But you know," Stiles closed his laptop, not bothering to exit out of Chrome and the porn that was silently playing. "I’m a lot less work then they are." 

His eyes half lidded, he opened his legs and pressed his feet more firmly onto the bed. Softly cantering his hips to show off his half-hard dick.  

He licked his lips again, mouth suddenly dry, when he saw Dean’s gaze drag downward before quickly looking back to Stiles’ face. 

"You really need to stop it, kid. I’ve told you this before. There’s no fucking way. You’re what? Twelve?" 

"I’m eighteen and you know it. You want this as much as I do." Stiles’ rocked his hips again and arched his back; softly moaning when the fabric of his jeans rubbed him the right way.

"Keep dreaming kid." Dean leaned over the bed, and subsequently Stiles, to grab the laptop that was to Stiles’ left. Stiles latched onto his wrist before he could reach it, his other hand curling into Dean’s t-shit. 

"Seriously kid, don’t you already have a boyfriend? Can’t he fuck you?" Stiles’ grinned when he heard the slight hitch in Dean’s voice and slowly rolled his hips once, rubbing his, now fully hard, jean covered dick against Dean’s.

A moan tore out of the eldest Winchester without his permission. 

The sound vibrated in the quiet room and Dean’s eyes snapped open (he wasn’t really sure when he closed them) and he jumped back like he’d been burned—tearing himself away from the barely legal child he wanted to do so many dirty things to. 

"Sonovabitch!" Dean inhaled. "Seriously kid! You have a boyfriend, a werewolf fucking boyfriend. Go fuck him. Hell! I have Cas. There’s no goddamn way this would ever happen." 

"Hmmm," Stiles stretch, his arms going above his head and showing off a sliver of skin. "I’m sure he wouldn’t mind sharing. As long as you let him borrow Cas’." He felt movement next to him and pouted when he realized Dean grabbed the laptop back without him noticing. 

Dean chuckled.

"There’s no way in hell that’s ever going to happen, kid. Now go get laid and leave me the hell alone."  Stiles pouted and pushed himself off the bed. It was either some private Stiles time or diving with a hard-on to Derek’s loft so he could fuck him into the ground. 

…

Yea, no contest. 

Walking to the door, Stiles ginned and turned back around to see Dean on the floor once again. 

"You know, I’m sure Derek wouldn’t mind having a foursome. He’d love to watch Cas and I make-out as you both fucked into us." His grin got wider when he heard the groan. Dean closed the laptop and looked up to Stiles. 

"You are so fucked." 

Stiles quickly ran out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Hearing the stomps of Dean’s boots behind him, he grabbed his keys off the counter and waved to Sam who was sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Don’t wait up for us Sam!" 

Slamming the door behind him, Stiles jumped in his jeep and started the car before Dean was even outside. 

"STILES!" 

Mission Accomplished. 


End file.
